Nick Iadanza
Nick is a contestant from Survivor: Australia. Survivor: Australia Nick was placed on the yellow Vavau tribe during Survivor: Australia. He had a tight alliance of four with Jennah-Louise (JL), Sue and Craig. Despite being in a minority of four, the tribe won the first three immunity challenges. Jessica and Calum were originally apart of the other alliance, but got a little cocky and flipped to Nick's alliance. When Vavau lost on Day 10, this new alliance of six voted out James. On Day 12, the tribes were told that a Double Tribal Council would occur. Nick and his foursome didn't trust Calum and Jessica at this point, but felt they needed to pretend for the numbers. The four told the pair to vote for Phoebe and they agreed. At the vote, Nick and his allies voted out Calum. However, the twist was that Calum was switched to Saanapu instead and got to bring two people with him to the switch. He chose Jessica and JL, whom Nick unfortunately lost as a number. They were joined by Kristie and Nicola who was voted out by Saanapu. The new Vavau tribe was much weaker than the original Vavau's and lost the first immunity challenge. Despite his alliance with Sue and Craig, the pair ignored Nick from many conversations. Angered, Nick flipped to a small alliance with Stacy. When the tribe lost, Nick and Stacy voted for Sue but the new majority of Kristie, Phoebe, Rohan and Nicola eliminated Craig. When the tribe lost their second challenge in a row, Stacy tried to advocate for the original Vavau members to band together and vote out Kristie, but this plan quickly dissolved. At tribal, Stacy voted for Kristie, Nick threw his vote for Sue but the rest of the tribe voted out Stacy. Now without any allies, Nick was a lone man for the time being. However, Sue wanted to extend a sign of apology by creating an alliance with him that included Kristie, Nicola, Phoebe and Rohan. When the tribe lost immunity on Day 21, Nick, Sue, Nicola and Kristie voted for Phoebe. However, Phoebe and Rohan had other plans and Phoebe played her Hidden Immunity Idol, eliminating Sue. On Day 22, the two tribes merged. Seeing that the Saanapu alliance of Coleen, Sam, Matt, Brooke and Flick were an extremely threatening group, an alliance of Nick, Rohan, Phoebe, Kristie, Nicola, Calum and JL was formed against Saanapu. At the first merged tribal council, the Vavau Alliance eliminated Coleen. There was talk about Calum making a ploy against Rohan and the rest of the alliance. Feeling that he was now an outcast and no longer trustworthy, Nick and the rest of Vavau blindsided Calum. The Vavau Alliance crumbled following the blindside, where the primary target was constantly changing. Nick was extremely confused about the circles spun around him and voted for Kristie when a cross Vavau-Sanaapu alliance blindsided Rohan. Nick had no strong alliances and many felt he was untrustworthy as a result. The Saanapu alliance was extremely convincing to the rest of Vavau and at tribal council, all eight members unanimously voted out Nick. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Kristie to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Australia Castaways